User blog:MistyMelissa/Just Dance: TV Show (Season 7)
Well guys, guess what's back, Just Dance - TV Show!!! Also, sorry for not making loads of episodes for a while, it's because I had no ideas for an episode. What's new, is that we have new protagonists, Footloose and Kissing Strangers. Last week it was the 1 year anniversary, but I missed it XD Episode requests are open and JDM dancers are not banned anymore. One Thing: As you know I don't make episodes everyday due to business, If you resquested an episode, I suggest you to be patient, because I am really busy (No offence). Episode 1: Another Day, Another Start It's a new day at Dragostea Din Tei's kingdom. Dragostea Din Tei (P2) -''' "Good morning everydancer, how are you all today? today I have introduced two new members of our kingdom since their graduation at college, please welcome, Footloose and Kissing Strangers" Everydancer cheer. '''Papaoutai (P1) -'' '"Welcome, Footloose, and Kissing Strangers, your rooms are decorated by me" '''Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "Thanks Papaoutai, c'mon P2 let's check them out" 'Footloose - '"Wait for me" At the third floor. 'Kissing Strangers (P1) - '"Wow, P2, isn't it the greatest bedroom we ever had?" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) - '"Of course" They squeal. 'Footloose - '"My bedroom is so lovely and warm" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) -' "I'm glad you guys love your rooms" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) - '"Yeah right" 'Papaoutai (P2) -' "You should thank my father instead, he's the one who did them for you" 'Footloose - '"Oh, thanks Papaoutai" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"You're welcome" Later. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) -' "Okay, dancers this is the room when you are called, if your pictogram is here, means you are called to a place" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Interesting" 'Handclap (P2) -' "I know right" 'Can't Hold Us - '"I wanna be called one day" 'Handclap (P2) - '"Sure you will" '24K Magic (P1) - '"Oooh, looks like somedancer has a crush" 'What Is Love - '"Yeah, true" 'Handclap (P2) - '"You're right, I do have a crush on Can't Hold Us" 'Wherever I Go - '"Ooooh, you just revealed it" Meanwhile. 'Footloose - '"What a nice day to be out in the sun" 'Swish Swish (P4) - '"Hey, you must be Dragostea Din Tei P2's son" 'Footloose - '"No I'm not" 'Swish Swish (P4) - '"Dude, I am sorry, I was just kidding" 'Footloose - '"Ok, that's fine but you know you took the cake and you should know that I am sensitive" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "Hey P2, do you remember the time when dancers say that we are Don't Worry's cousins? 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Yeah right, but we are friends so yeah" Back at the kingdom. 'Don't Worry (P2) -' "Hi Footloose, and Kissing Strangers" 'Footloose - '"Hey, how's it going?" 'Don't Worry (P1) - '"Good, not bad" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) -' "Welcome back" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) -' "We were just doing something" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) -' "Yeah, whilst you guys were off" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) -' "It was boring so yeah" 'Footloose - '"I gotta say, I enjoy this place, I am glad to be your student" End of episode 1 (Another Day, Another Start) Episode 2: Brotherly Time Footloose's glove glows that means he's on a mission, but it's not. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) -' "Our one and only Footloose, it's not a mission, it's a visit" 'Footloose -' "Ooh, where am I going?" Footloose's Pictogram shows he's going to his home town, Dancehattan. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) -' "Dancehattan, I bet it's your hometown" 'Footloose - '"It is, I am happy to go back to my hometown" When "Footloose arrives at Dancehattan. 'Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (P1) - '"Hi brother!" 'Footloose - '"Err, hi" 'Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (P1) - '"Long time no see" 'Footloose - '"I know, how's it going?" 'Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (P1) - '"Great, how are you?" 'Footloose - '"Amazing, I graduated college last week" 'Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (P1) - '"You are lucky, I wish I can graduate college" Later. 'Footloose's Dad - '"Hi honey, I missed you so much" 'Footloose - '"I miss you too dad" 'Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (P1) - '"He graduated college last week" 'Footloose's Dad - '"I heard" 'Footloose's Mom - '"We are so proud of our son" 'Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (P1) - '"What about me?" 'Footloose's Dad - '"Of course" 'Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (P1) - '"Got a girlfriend yet?" 'Footloose - '"Er no, I want to be single forever" 'Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (P1) - '"Why?" 'Footloose - '"Going out on a date is a waste of time in my opinion" 'Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (P1) - '"Well, it isn't a waste of time if we went to shops here in dancehattan" 'Footloose - '"Well, I'm going to shops with you" At the mall. 'Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (P1) - '"This is so fun, just you and me shopping as brothers" 'Footloose - '"I know, this is fun right" 'Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (P1) - '"Of course" They laugh. End of episode 2 (Brotherly Time). Any requests? comment below since I'm running out of ideas. Episode 3: Not So Hair Stylish Kissing Stranges P2 decides to have a haircut, but it goes wrong. 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "So you want to cut your hair?" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Yes, I do" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "Later right?" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Yes, of course!" Later. 'Footloose - '"Hi Kissing Strangers P2 *Throws confetti on his hair*" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Agh, my hair" 'Footloose - '"Oops, sorry" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "It's okay, I can get it off" When he tries to get it out it doesn't come off. 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Huh, it's not coming off" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Kissing Strangers darling that confetti isn't coming off" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "I know" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Here's some conditioner" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Thanks, better take a shower now" After Kissing Strangers P2 takes a shower. 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Let's see how my hair is" When he checks his hair, suddenly some of it has came off. Kissing Strangers P2 screams as loud as a lion. 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "Hey boy!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) -' "Why have you got a paperbag on your head" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "I don't wanna tell you" 'All About Us (P1) -' "Please tell us" 'Wherever I Go -' "Yeah, we are so worried about it" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Okay okay, fine, I'll show you!" Kissing Strangers P2 shows his hair, which was normal male's hair. 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "Oh my lord" 'BonBon - '"What happened to your hair!?" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "It's ruined!!!" Later, Kissing Strangers P2 is wearing paper bag again. 'Diggy - '"Excuse me sir, I can't let you pay for these until you show me who you are" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Okay" Kissing Strangers P2 takes his paperbag off and shows his hair. 'Diggy - '"Oh my goldmoves, Kissing Strangers P2 you look different!!!" 'Bad Lair - '"Eeek, look at his hair!" Everydancer gets dramatic about his hair. 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Guys, it's me, Kissing Strangers P2" Later, back at the kingdom, Kissing Strangers P2 is in his room crying. 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "Don't worry boy, it's gonna be okay" 'Don't Worry (P1) - '"Trust me, It happened to me before" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Okay, I'm gonna have to wait for a few days or weeks for it to grow back" A few month later. 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Gonna check in the mirror" When Kissing Strangers P2 looks at the mirror his hair is back to normal. 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "You're hair is back to normal!" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "That's right!" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "See told you, it takes a while for it to grow back" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "That's right" End of Episode 3 (Not So Hair Stylish) Episode 4: Backup Dancers These Days Dragostea Din Tei P1 & Dragostea Din Tei P3 have an unpredictable argument. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) -' "Ugh, what is your problem P3!?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) -' "No, what's your problem!?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) -' "I did nothing to you!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) -' "Then why are you arguing with me!?" The argument goes on and on. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) -' "That's it, our friendship is OVER!!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) -' "Good!" Later, after the argument. 'Footloose - '"Hey guys, how's everything?" 'Can't Hold Us - '"Great, me and Handclap P2 have a secret" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Well then, tell us" 'Handclap (P2) - '"How about no" 'Wherever I Go - '"Wow, they keep secrets together don't they?" 'What Is Love - '"Duh, everydancer keeps things to themselves" Later, outside Just Dance City. '24K Magic (P1) - '"Hey guys, wanna go somewhere with us?" 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "Trust us, it's gonna be fun" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) -' "Yeah, but I'm not coming with him *points at DDT P1*" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) -' "I'm not coming with him as well" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) -' "Oh shut up you moron" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) -' "I'm a moron, you are an idiot then!" 'Kissing Strangers (P2) -' "Wow, didn't see that coming" Kissing Strangers P2 becomes automatically speechless after hearing the argument that came out of the blue. 'Kissing Strangers (P1) -' "P2, are you ok?" (Work In Progress) Category:Blog posts